Renesmee's Sick Day
by VampiresAreMyForever
Summary: Renesmee is supposed to spend the day with Edward, but she gets a throat infection and Edward ends up taking care of her while Bella not-so-agreeingly goes shopping with Alice. I do not own twilight or any of its characters!
1. Throat Infection

Chapter 1, Daddy's Day.

Renesmee Cullen.

I woke up from my peaceful slumber excited, only to have my spirits drenched with a sore throat, "daddy?" I croaked. "Yes Princess?" He asked from the doorway. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, "oh no," I mouthed.

He understood immediately and called for my mother, "Bella Love? Could you come here for a moment?"

Hearing the distress in his voice, she ran up the stairs at more then vampire speed I must say.

She looked from me to him and back, "What's wrong Edward?" She asked with concern. "Renesmee has lost her voice," She then looked back at me with apologies in her eyes, "oh honey, I'm so sorry, I knew it was too cold for you..."

She was sitting on my bed and pulled me into her lap, she gently stroked my hair and muttered how I'd be okay. My father was standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Bella, Alice is waiting, why don't you go have fun and I'll see if Carlisle can come over and-"

With that Grandpa Carlisle appeared in the doorway with Alice beside him, "Bella, she'll be fine, come on." How she managed to drag her out I'll never know.

Grandpa Carlisle walked over and felt my forehead speaking out loud, "No fever, hm, Sweety? Can you open your mouth and say 'ahhh'?" I obeyed and looked up at my father. He smiled quickly and spoke softly, "Renesmee honey, you'll be fine."

Grandpa Carlisle declared that I had a throat infection. I was to stay off blood and eat nothing but popsicles and drink lots of liquids.

The day passed slowly, my father stayed with me all day. Other then being sick I felt good, I still couldn't talk but continued to eat popsicles and show my daddy all the things I'd done in the past few weeks.

Edward Cullen,

It hurt to see my daugther like this, my perfect little Renesmee, my other angel. Carlisle said she had a throat infection, no blood and lots of liquids.

Bella of course was worried about Renesmee, but how Alice had dragged her to the mall was shocking for me, although, my little pixie of a sister could be annoying.

I Stayed with Renesmee all day, as she showed me what she'd been doing the last three weeks, I smiled at her, my little miracle.

She'd fallen asleep in my arms when Bella called, trying not to wake her I got up slowly and missed the phone, making Bella worry for, she called right back.

"Edward?" She asked stress clear in her voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to distur-"

I heard Renesmee's mental voice and went back to her room, "daddy? Is that mommy?"

I nodded and smiled briefly turning back to bella, "She just woke up, her fever has gone down but she still cant talk..."

She sighed. "I'm coming home, I don't care what alice says, I'll buy a new car just to get home..."

"Bella honey, that really isn't ness-" She cut me off, "It's entirely nessecary," "okay, I'll see you soon."

With that I hung up and turned back to my sick daugther. " Renesmee honey, how do you feel?" She sighed and dug a notebook out of her drawer. She wrote, " I Love you, " With a smiley face at the end. With that I began tickling her as she giggled, "I love you bigger,"

(sorry its short, i'll post more if you'd like (: rate and review,

~ Nik.)


	2. The sickness

**this chapter is for **team-jacob-4-ever126 for her review that made me want to continue this (: 3

Renesmee Cullen

Luckily this was only supposed to last a few days, I hoped no longer, it really sucked.

I couldn't sleep at all my throat hurt that badly, Daddy said mommy was coming home, that made me extremely happy.

I loved my daddy don't get me wrong but I loved my mommy too. My Dad chuckled and I opened one eye to look at him.

I was in his arms in my parents' bedroom, my throat felt like it was on fire and I hadn't hunted for weeks. He must've been reading my thoughts because he got up and got

me a glass of cold water. I gulped down the water and sighed, it was going to be a long day. "hmm, why don't we watch some movies?" He asked, I nodded and touched his cheek.

"_when will mommy be home?"_ I asked silently. He looked into my chocolate brown eyes that were the excat same colour my mothers' had been. "I'm not sure... You know Ali-"

He was cut off as my mom came in the room, I smiled. I loved them, she sat on the other side of the bed and handed me a big teddy bear that was holding a sign that sad, "Get well soon squirt." I giggled.

She smiled, "Your Uncle Emmett bought it for you, he said he'd come over later." I opened my mouth to speak then realized again I couldn't, I sighed and touched my father's cheek. "_Tell her I want him to come over now, _

_and Uncle Jasper," _I gave him the puppy dog eyes I knew worked everytime and looked to my mother.

"She said she wants Emmett and Jasper to come over now," My mom looked up at him then back down to me, "actually sweetie, they're gone hunting but they'll be back later. But for now, your father and I will have to entertain you. "

I laughed which was covered up with a cough. My mom got up and put in one of my favourite movies, Romeo and Juliet. I knew I was too young to really understand it, but I loved it.

My father then muttered something like, "she's just like her mother," and mussed my hair. I giggled and fell into his stone cold embrance, watching the movie before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I had a dream, it was perfect, we were back in forks, it had been over 90 years. I was still excatly the same and hadn't aged a day since I was nine.

It was a perfect dream, until it changed. I was standing in what looked like a giant throne room, three vampires were seating in front of me, I reconized them from the picture in grandpa's study, I tossed and turned in bed,

and felt a cold hand on my forehead. I then realized I'd woken up, I was looking into my father's eyes.

"Renesmee honey, It's alright, I'm right here..." The tears were falling now, I couldn't help it.

My father wiped them, and hugged me close. "shh, Renesmee honey, they'll never ever get near to you, I promise."

I nodded and touched his cheek, "_Could you get Uncle Jasper_?"

Jasper Cullen.

My little neice was sick, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

She said she wasn't cold...My thoughts were interupted by a ringing sound.

I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone to my ear, not even bothering to check the caller ID,

"How is she?" I asked Edward as soon as the phone was at my ear.

"Not much better, but she's asking for you." I smiled.

"I'll be right there," I smiled and hung up.

She was asking for me, I couldn't believe it. Me, She was asking for me.

I turned to leave but decided I should let Alice know where I was going,

"Alice?" I asked. No response. hmm, She must've went shopping I thought .

I just decided to send her a text message.

**hey, going to the cottage, Nessie wants me to come over. **

**Be back later, **

**I love you ~ Jasper. **

I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. Then I ran to Edward and Bella's cottage.


	3. In Uncle Jasper's Arms

**DISCLAIMER! sorry, I forgot to put this, so, I don't own Twilight, *sigh* or New Moon, Or even the wonderful Jasper Whitlock... **

***tears* On with the story! **

Jasper Cullen.

I couldn't believe it, Renesmee asked for me. Me! I was escatic!

I reached the cottage and Bella invited me in, she smiled at me, "She's been asking for you." Then she sighed,

"She can't sleep, " I flashed her a quick smile and went to where she was, in Edward and Bellas' room.

I could feel her emotions as I walked down the hall, sadness, groggyness, but most of all sorrow.

As soon as I stepped through the door her emotions changed, it was as if I were her hero.

Her emotions went from Sadness to Joy, Groggyness to bliss and from sorrow to pure happiness.

For, her uncle Jasper had arrived. The look on her face told me she was happy to see me, I smiled.

She pratically jumped out of bed and flew into my arms,

She touched my cheek, showing me how in 0-60 seconds her world and become so much better, I couldn't help but smile.

"well little miss Renesmee, how are you feeling?" She opened her mouth to speak.

speak? I looked at Edward, Surely her voice wasn't back, "Uncle Jasper's her-"

He voice then cut out, so she wasn't better. Edward stood up and turned to her before he left, "Renesmee Sweetie, don't push it. have fun with uncle Jasper, Tell him if you need anything.

And with that he left, for which I was glad, I didn't get to spend time with my amazing neice very often and her asking for me had been a shock.

She layed back down on the bed, her emotions returning to where they had been, I gave her a little boost and layed beside her.

She curled up into my chest and put her hand on my neck, "_uncle Jasper? Tell me a story while I fall asleep?"_

she asked, knowing I couldn't resist. "hmm, What would you like to here little angel?" She put her hand back up and smiled. _"surprise me."_

I laughed. "hmm, what about the pixie who lied all the time?" With that she nodded. "where should I start...hmm, oh yes."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "There was a little pixie named..." I started going off and using my accent to calm her, but before I could say anything more, She fell asleep in my arms.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, her hand was resting on my arm, I pulled it up to my cheek see her dream. It was pleasant. She was sitting in a meadow, I was beside her, the sun shone brightly on me making me look like a crystal diamond. while her skin had a faint glow.

In the dream she hugged me close. I smiled.

Renesmee Cullen.

I wasn't feeling good, My throat hurt, I was groggy and tired.

But there was no way I was going to sleep now, the only thing that could get me to fall asleep would be. Uncle Jasper.

I waited patiently, well...Not so patiently, for him to arrive. Until he did I layed with daddy and we watched a movie,

I couldn't help but smile when he walked in, I loved my uncle. From the look on his face he was feeling my emotions too.

I jumped up, the groggyness all but forgotten and into his loving arms. I was so happy I tried to speak, "Uncle Jasper Her-!"

Was all I could muster, I sighed. Daddy smiled. "Have fun with Uncle Jasper sweetie. Don't push it, and tell him if you need _anything."_

I nodded and he left the room, I smiled at uncle Jasper and layed down on the big bed, I motioned for him to do the same.

When he did I curled up into his chest and watched the end of Romeo and Juliet.

When the credits started to roll I yawned, hmm, It must've been past 1 in the morning.

I looked up at uncle Jasper, He smiled. I touched his cheek, "_Uncle Jasper? Tell me a story while I fall asleep?"_

"What would you like to hear my little angel?" He drawled his accent that I loved so much.

"_surprise me."_ He smiled and started, . "hmm, what about the pixie who lied all the time?" I smiled for him to continue. "where should I start...hmm, oh yes."

I closed my eyes, I felt much better. "There was a little pixie named..."

I dawned off to sleep in my Uncles arms, I had nothing but pleasant dreams that night.

I Remember waking up at dawn, only to find Uncle Jasper still there. "Renesmee sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?"

I shook my head. "_no,it was good. You were there." _I touched his cheek. He smiled.

My mother chose to walk in at that point, she smiled at me, "Renesmee honey? I have to take your temperature."

I nodded and continued laying there in Uncle Jasper's arms, mommy took my temperature and smiled.

"It's gone down a bit. hmm, is there anything you would like?" I shook my head,

the only thing I wanted was me, and my Uncle Jasper...

Jasper Cullen.

I watched her dreams all night, my thoughts going crazy. I couldn't believe she'd wanted me. Me!

I wasn't the fun one like Emmett, I never took her shopping like Alice... I couldn't teach her to play the piano like Edward.

With that Edward walked in. "Jasper, She loves you in your own way. She knows any of us would protect her, but she knows you would die for her. The same as Bella or I would..."

I looked up at him. I didn't want to speak as to wake her so I just thought. _"I would. She's very special, our own little miracle on earth."_

With that he smiled and left the room.

**I know its short, but, I wanted to give you something. Most of the chapters will be posted around this time and I don't know when I'll continue them, I'm really busy these days. **

**But, Because of you wonderful reviewers, I stayed up late, and got up early to write this. You guys are amazing, you're my heart and soul of this story!**

**If you want anything to happen PM me and i'll see what I can do, **

**THanks, Nik.**

**(P.S!) **

***falls asleep, wakes up to Jasper standing in her room***

**"you forgot something..."**

**I gasp. **

**"Disclaimer! shoot!"**

**so, once again. **

**I do not own twilight or any or its characters, or Renesmee *sigh***


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own twilight or any of it's characters...**

**On with it! *this chapters gonna be extra long because I don't know when I'll be able to post again :( **

Jasper Cullen.

I let my mind wander while the little miracle of my neice slept in my arms, I was happy.

She seemed to be feeling better, I'd hoped so. I smiled down at her, she was a little miracle,

She yawned and woke, it was dawn now and she'd slept for almost four hours.

"Feeling better little one?" I asked as she looked up at me. She opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, I can talk... I cant talk?"

"shhh," I shushed her. "You don't want to over do it." She sighed. "Are you hungry?" I asked. She was half human,

She nodded. That was when Edward walked in with a small tray of food for her. She looked up, at me and then at Edward and touched my cheek. "_I thought Auntie Alice was the one who saw the future? Not daddy, "_

I laughed and she sat up, she took the tray from edward and began nibbling at the eggs. Edward smiled and sat down on her other side, "How are you feeling my little he sat beside her.

She looked at him and spoke. "Better, And last night I actually slept!" He laughed and looked at me. "hmm, you must be getting better," He touched her forehead. "Your fever's gone."

Just then Bella walked in, "hmm, I thought I heard a voice, " She looked at Nessie and she smiledat her. She looked from Edward to Bella. "Yes. I'm feeling much better now, Uncle Jasper's are the best medicine didn't you hear?"

and that brought out laughter from all four of us, I got a text message from Alice and check it.

**Hey, how's Nessie? Esme and Carlisle want to know if they can come over. **

**With love, ~ Alice. **

Edward smiled and said, "Tell her yes, and that she's doing much better."

I chuckled and sent back a reply.

**Much better, Tell them they can come over if they want..**

**~ Jasper. **

In two seconds flat I got a reply.

**On the Way, **

**~ Alice. **

Bella looked at Nessie, she'd finished eating, Edward took her tray to the kitchen and Bella picked her up, "Let's get you dressed before Esme and Carlisle arrive."

I followed Bella and Nessie out of the room and stood in the kitchen, thinking.

Nessie really loved me. Maybe instead of being just there in the background, I could be there. I could be a real Uncle.

instead of just being there. Edward turned around to speak when Nessie came back, Bella on her heals. "Daddy?" She looked up at Bella and smiled, she nodded before Nessie continued.

He turned back to her. "Yes Angel?" "Unc-" She was cut off by a knock.

Carlisle and Esme had arrived. She ran to the door and opened it, "Grandma! Grandpa!" She exclaimed. We all smiled.

Renesmee Cullen. 

I was really happy, I was feeling better, I was sitting in the living room in Uncle Jasper's lap,

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were here, Daddy and Grandpa Carlisle were talking in the kitchen. Mommy was sitting on the loveseat beside Grandma, I smiled at them.

Grandma looked at Uncle Jasper and then back down a me, "Alice told me you were feeling better, I'm glad, " I looked at Uncle Jasper and then my mom.

"Yes, Uncle Jasper's are the best medicine." She laughed.

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle stayed for a while. I fell asleep in Uncle Jasper's arms and I remember someone tucking me in and kissing my forehead.

I awoke with a start, I was in my fathers' old room, I gasped. How did I get here?

I looked beside me, Uncle Jasper was still there. I smiled. "Good morning Princess,"

I looked back down, "Uncle Jasper? Why does everyone call me that?"

He looked confused. "What angel?" He asked surprised.

"Angel, Or Princess. Or..." I stopped. He looked up and then back down to me, "Well little..." He paused. "Renesmee, you're our angel, it's a miracle you're here today and we think of you as a princess because you're so specail and dear to us. I touched his cheek and realized I was beaming. I was at a loss for words, so I showed him, all the memories.

Him holding me in his arms for the first time, Yesterday when I was sick, when I had nightmares.

He smiled and whispered. "I love you my little Renesmee."

"I love you too Uncle Jasper."

Edward Cullen.

Bella smiled. We were in the living room at the big house, Bella was seated beside me and we were watching a movie, I looked outisde. "hmm, snow." Bella muttered something under her breath about how she was glad she wasn't clumsy anymore. I laughed.

We weren't trying to spy on our angel, she was upstairs with Jasper. I had been listening on their conversaion some, but not alot. I looked at Bella to make sure I'd heard right. She nodded.

"Uncle Jasper?" She asked. "Why does everyone call me that?" She was referring to me calling her my little Angel and Jasper calling her his little princess.

If I'd had a beating heart it would've melted. She truly was a gift from god. How I adored my little Renesmee.

Bella looked up and placed a kiss on my lips. Mhm, My little nudger. She thought pulling her shield. I smiled.

Renesmee came down the stairs then, "ew! make-out fest!" She giggled and ran expecting me to chase her I laughed. "Bella, why did we let her hang around Emmett so much?" She laughed and playfully punched my shoulder.

"I think somebody wants to play hide and seek," She smiled.

I laughed.

Renesmee Cullen.

I was tired, I'd just gotten open over a throat infection. I felt my eyelids droop and I felt myself falling off the chair.

I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the fall, luckily, I thought my father caught me. I looked up and smiled.

"Hi," I said groggily. "Time for bed Princess." I smiled at his nickname for me and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**I'm sorry it's so short, I wanted to write more, but I'm going to a friends after school and I'll be there until probably sunday. So here's a little chappie just because (:**

**~ Ps, we're going to a scary movie so, I probably wont be able to sleep after and to cure that I'll have to stay up late writing this (; ~Nik.**


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee's Sick day, Chapter 5. - I love you.

This was originally going to be a one-shot, but you guys wanted more, so, I might ask... How much more do you want..? (:

**disclaimer -I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

I awoke groggily and felt around, I knew my sheets were too warm. I was alone. I sighed and got out of bed, I decided to get dressed. I knew if I didn't auntie Alice would, I sighed as I picked out

a gray pair of sweatpants and a pink tank top. I ran a brush through my tangled curls and put my hair up in a messy bun. When I decided I looked decent enough I walked downstairs into the living room,

Mommy and Daddy were sitting on the couch, Grandma Esme was in the kitchen with Grandpa Carlisle and the rest were out hunting I assumed. I walked into the kitchen smiling, I was feeling better.

It wasn't so bad, I thought. I mean, spending time with Uncle Jasper and Mommy and Daddy. I smiled and walked over to Grandma Esme and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and picked me up.

"Good morning sweetheart, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked cheerfully. I pondered this for a minute then touched her cheek, "Surprise me." I said and hopped off her lap and went to hug

Grandpa Carlisle. "Morning sweet Renesmee," He said as he picked me up and sat me on the counter and checked my temperature and such. "I'm fine Grandpa," He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

Just then Uncle Jasper walked in, "Well if it isn't my little angel," I blushed and jumped off the counter. Careful not to fall and ran to hug him, "Thank you, Uncle Jasper, For taking care of me." I smiled

"Glad to be of service Ma'am..." He drawled in his Texas accent I loved. "Breakfast is served." Grandma Esme said as she placed a plate of Waffles on the table, I hopped up on the bar stool and dug in.

I finished quickly and got up to was my dishes, "I'll take care of those," "Thank you." I said as I ran to the living room smiling.

" Dad?" I asked aloud even though he knew what I was going to say. " Can we go to ou-" I stopped short. It was really our meadow...I paused and started again. "Do you think Me, you and mom could go to t-the meadow?" I asked. I stuttered a little and my dad laughed "Of course, Bella?" He turned to my mom. "Of course sweetie,"

We left for the meadow, I was excited. I'd heard so much about this meadow. I'd never actually been here though... It was breathtakingly beautiful, I loved this place already. "Momma?" I asked as I looked out across the meadow, "yes sweetie?" She asked smiling, clearly remembering everything that happened here. "I love you," I said with a huge smile. She smiled even bigger, "I love you too, my sweet Renesmee. I'm glad you're not sick, I don't know what we'd do without you."

**Bad ending I know, and I'm sorry... Hopefully I can write more, but Today's my birthday so my teacher let me usethe computer (: hehe , thanks -Lucy Salvatore. **


End file.
